Light in the dark
by GhostHunter O'steen
Summary: Her name means death and discord, she was an accidental birth,her mother died giving birth to her, her father hates her, her brother's resent her, the world is against her, but she still finds a way to beat the odds and bring light to people's lives. She is Persephone Eris Fierce the misfit Anthro ready to prove herself to the universe. ( Rating may change in later chapters )


Calcifer gazed at his beautiful human wife, Wendy, a timid woman with pitch black hair and crystal blue eyes. She was sick though, her body couldn't take the stress of child birth for a third time and she refused to have a C-section.

The child in her arms was tiny compared to other newborns. Anthros were large beings; they were animals with a human shape and mind set. They lived on Vulcan after first contact, their planet, Venn, was destroyed by an asteroid.

The supposed kitten in Wendy's arms looked more human than Anthro, much unlike her older siblings. She had a human body, with black hair, black cat ears, sharp claws, and a tiny tail. They hadn't meant to conceive her; they knew Wendy couldn't handle another birth. By the time they figured out she was pregnant again, it was too late for an abortion.

He resented the small child; she was the cause of Wendy's soon to be death, she was a bringer of death, like the goddess Persephone in human mythology.

"Cal." Wendy's voice cracked "Isn't she gorgeous?"

"No, she's hideous, she's killing you."

"Fate is killing me; if it is meant to be then this is my destiny."

"She is discord in my eyes, she destroys this family."

"Please, don't put the blame of our faults on her. She was a consequence of our carelessness, but she is still innocent, that is my only wish." Wendy closed her eyes, her breathing stopped, her body went slack; she was dead.

"I'm so sorry my love, but the blame has already been settled, and I shall never shift the weight."

"My condolences sir, but what shall you name the baby?" the Vulcan nurse asked

"Persephone Eris Fierce, a bringer of death and discord to all who encounter her."

000000

5 years later

Cal observed his youngest child with cool disinterest. She was a sweet, gentle, kindhearted girl, and he despised her for it. She was a killer, a monster, how could she be so caring. She was a wolf in sheep's clothing. She was a predator, a panther; she was just hiding her true self.

"Papa?" his eldest son called

"Yes, Kyle?"

"Why do you hate sister again?"

"She killed your mother when she was born, your sister was a mistake created when your mother and I were being careless. She shouldn't have been born; she is useless to the world: she doesn't even fit in."

"Do I hate her too?" the eight year old tiger Anthro asked

Cal looked towards Kyle, he was a spitting image of himself, yellow fur covered skin, orange main, glowing green eyes, he looked nothing like his mother, the only thing human about him was his eyes; they didn't have slit pupils. His younger twin brother Marcus had his mother's blue eyes, which was the only different between the two. They were all tigers, so why was his daughter so different from them.

Percy had been chasing a blue butterfly, she loved to chase things, it was a lot of fun. The butterfly led her to the side walk where she stopped at. She never crossed the street when she was alone, her instincts told her it was dangerous. She didn't think twice on it when she saw a kid her age blindly run across the traffic. She didn't know what caused her to run at him, her body reacted before her mind could comprehend it. She collided with the boy, bringing him to the ground before he could be run over. The blonde boy stared in shock as she lifted him with ease and ran back to safety. The cars screeched to a halt, one crashing into another.

Percy winced, she caused chaos where ever she went; she just hoped no one was dead. She sent the boy down; she had just wanted to protect him for whatever reason. Percy took a good look at the boy; he had pretty blue eye and short blonde hair, and wore a crooked grin. She gave him a toothy smile, fangs and all.

"Thanks for saving me! I'm James Kirk, who are you?"

"Persephone Fierce."

"I've never seen an Anthro before. What animal are you?"

"I'm-"

"Persephone!" Percy whipped around and hid James behind her. Her body was tense; her eyes were a light like every time she talked with her father "Just what the hell do you think you are doing? Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in, you stupid child."

"I don't know what-"

"Shut Up!" the pain of a slap pounded in her cheek, but she didn't move. Instead she hissed back at him, she challenged him. Percy held no love for the man she called father, if he wanted to hate her, so be it, but to lay a hand on her was where she drew the line. She swiped her claws at him, but he only laughed.

"How do you expect to beat your alpha when you don't even hold half a true Anthro's strength? My little bringer of death and discord, you are truly worthless, I hope your uncle won't have too hard of a time raising you."

Cal grabbed the scuff of her neck, picking her up and hulling her off. The child was no longer his responsibility, she was Pike's.

000000

Author's note

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, it's kind of short, I know, but it's only the intro.

I don't know where I'm going with this story but I'm trying to figure out who she should end up with, Jim or Spock.

Please review, I love to read your thoughts on the story


End file.
